Friends forever (PAW PAtrol fanfic)
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Un viaje hacia la jungla terminara en un desastre y pondra en peligro las vidas de Carlos y Tracker, revelando una parte del pasado del chihuahua, podran los PAW Patrol llegar a tiempo a salvarlos? Podra confiar Carlos en su amigo para ayudarlo? Realmente sabe quien es Tracker y si puede confiar en él? (PRECAUCION: algunas escenas de violencia gráfica)
1. Peligro en la jungla

_Saludos, gente bonita que nos sigue y lee, esta será la primera de varias historias que tengo planeadas donde el cachorro protagonista será Tracker, es un personaje interesante y con potencial, pero ha sido poco explotado en los fanfics y por eso merece su debida atención. Aquí exploraremos un poco más de su pasado, su personalidad y su forma de ser, y como es la costumbre en mis historias, tendrá su respectiva dosis de emotividad. Será categoría "Teen" por diversas situaciones de violencia gráfica, espero les guste._

 _Paw Patrol, propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, adaptación e idea del fanfic, su servidor._

* * *

 **FRIENDS FOREVER (PAW PATROL FANFIC)**

 **CAPITULO 1: Peligro en la jungla**

La jungla cercana a Bahía Aventura es un lugar inmenso, lleno de flora y fauna únicas, así como de lugares exóticos para explorar, y ruinas antiguas listas para ser descubiertas por entusiastas aventureros; sin embargo, también está llena de peligros para quien no tiene el conocimiento o el entrenamiento adecuado para recorrer el salvaje lugar. Su vigilante, el joven latino Carlos, es el encargado de vigilarla, una labor difícil y agotadora, la cual se hizo más sencilla y agradable desde que adoptó a Tracker, el chihuahua bilingüe, y el miembro más reciente de los PAW Patrol. Desde que se conocieron, Carlos y Tracker han forjado un vinculo de camaradería que derivó en una gran amistad y se volvieron inseparables, formando un gran equipo de trabajo, igual de eficiente que el resto de cachorros, a quienes también ayudaban cuando la ocasión lo requería, ya sea en Bahía Aventura, en las montañas o en la propia jungla.

A fin de obtener recursos para poder cubrir las labores de vigilancia y resguardo del exótico lugar, Carlos organizaba algunos recorridos ecológicos, y ese día esperaban un viaje con unos turistas que pagaron por una visita guiada. En ese preciso instante, una camioneta Jeep Wrangler de color verde se desplazaba a toda velocidad por la selva. En el vehículo iban tres personas: un sujeto de tez morena, fornido, alto, rapado y con varios tatuajes en su brazo; una mujer también de tez morena, atlética, con pelo recogido en un peinado de cola de caballo, más baja que su compañero, y un tercer individuo, que iba en la parte de atrás, quien parecía ser el jefe a cargo: un tipo de estatura baja, tez clara, calvo, de edad madura, con barba y bigote negro, y una cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla derecha. Usaba lentes negros polarizados y un anillo con la figura de la Santa Muerte en su mano derecha, y estaba fumando un puro cubano, mientras veía la hora en un lujoso reloj dorado que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda.

-Ya casi llegamos jefe, está seguro de que ahí encontraremos nuestro "encargo"? –dijo la mujer.

-Tenlo por seguro, Daga, revisé los mapas varias veces y todo coincide- dijo con seguridad el tipo bajo-, solo debemos llegar ahí y recogerlo.

-Y que haremos si el guía se niega a llevarnos? –preguntó el hombre fornido.

-Descuida Tunco, si se niega, tendremos que persuadirlo para que nos lleve, o será alimento de las fieras de este lugar, nadie me dice "no" –dijo el sujeto bajo, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra.

La camioneta se abría paso entre los árboles, hasta que llegó al punto de encuentro que Carlos les había enviado por mensaje un día antes. Se detuvieron y los tres desconocidos bajaron del vehículo. Vestían botas militares, paliacates rojos, chalecos y pantalones camuflados y cachuchas de color negro. La mujer se acercó a la cajuela de la camioneta y sacó una bolsa negra, de la cual extrajo un par de pistolas Colt M1911, dos rifles de asalto AK-47, varios cargadores útiles, granadas, machetes y equipo militar similar. El sujeto bajo dio otra bocanada a su puro y observaba la vasta selva que los rodeaba, mientras sus cómplices cargaban sus armas y las examinaban, preparándose para recibir al guía y partir a su desconocido destino.

Por su parte, Carlos y Tracker iban en camino para dirigirse al punto de encuentro a bordo del jeep del cachorro. Estaban entusiasmados por el éxito que estaban teniendo esos recorridos, y con el dinero recaudado pensaban en hacer varias labores de mantenimiento, incluyendo remodelaciones en la casa del joven vigilante, la cual necesitaba algunas reparaciones y ampliaciones, sobre todo desde que eran dos los que habitaban la pequeña cabaña.

-Me agradan estos paseos, Tracker, así podemos recorrer más la selva y conocerla más.

-Me too friend, además, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo -dijo el chihuahua mientras conducía.

-Es lo que veo, amigo –dijo el chico latino-, mira Tracker! Son los visitantes, estaciónate aquí.

El cachorro detuvo al auto y ambos bajaron de su vehículo. En eso, una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló, con suficiente fuerza como para arrebatarle su sombrero del chihuahua.

-Mi sombrero! Voy por el! –dijo el cachorro mientras perseguía la prenda y se alejaba.

-Está bien, me adelantare para saludar a los visitantes, no te tardes –dijo el chico. Respiró profundo, pensando en el discurso que siempre daba a los turistas cuando se presentaba. Ya tenía cerca a los visitantes, así que avanzó para iniciar el recorrido en lo que Tracker regresaba.

-Bienvenidos a la jungla, yo soy Carlos y seré su guía en este recorrido –dijo educadamente.

-Necesitamos que nos lleves a este sitio –dijo el sujeto bajo con voz severa, mostrado una tableta digital con un mapa y una ubicación GPS. Carlos miró el mapa por un momento, extrañado por la ubicación que le indicaban, introdujo las coordenadas en su teléfono y utilizó una aplicación que había diseñado personalmente para sus excursiones y exploraciones. Espero a que aparecieran los resultados y comenzó a estudiar las posibles rutas para llegar.

-Bueno… creo que podemos ir ahí, pero es una ruta algo complicada, además, no hay nada interesante en ese sitio, solo un acantilado y rocas. Y es de difícil acceso, incluso para mí, hay algo ahí en particular que les interese ver? Puedo ofrecerle otras opciones de lugares para…

-Eso no te incumbe niño, solo limítate a llevarnos! -dijo Daga con tono agresivo.

-Oigan! No sé qué pretenden, pero si continúan con esa actitud, cancelaré este paseo!

-Claro que nos llevaras, no tienes alternativa –dijo el sujeto bajo, mostrando en su cinturón una pistola, mientras sus cómplices sacaban sus rifles y apuntaban directamente al muchacho.

-Pero, qué sucede? –dijo Carlos, alzando sus brazos, totalmente desconcertado.

-Entre menos sepas, mejor para ti, así que cállate y sube a la camioneta! -dijo el tipo bajo.

- _Tracker, espero que tardes en encontrar tu sombrero para que no te capturen_ – pensó Carlos.


	2. Muestra de valor

**Capítulo 2: Muestra de valor**

Ignorando el dilema al que Carlos se enfrentaba, Tracker corría para alcanzar su sombrero, pero el viento lo elevaba más, así que el cachorro explorador decidió probar otra táctica.

-WOOF WOOF, CABLE! -apuntó los disparadores de sus cables y los lanzó, logrando atrapar su sombrero antes de que se perdiera en el viento. Una vez que se lo consiguió, se lo acomodó, sonriendo con orgullo. Ese sombrero se lo dio Carlos cuando lo adoptó, así que le tenía un gran afecto. Ya con su prenda puesta, corrió para alcanzar a su dueño y prepararse para el viaje.

-Listo Carlos, ya conseguí mi…-quiso seguir, pero sus orejas y su supersentido auditivo lo pusieron en alerta al oír el sonido de los mecanismos de unos rifles de asalto, así como la voz de su amigo discutiendo con otra persona, además de otra voz, una voz familiar que pensó que nunca volvería a oír. Una sensación de escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y una angustia se alojaba en su pecho, además de un miedo que se apoderaba de él, recordando un terrible pasado que había dejado atrás y creía que no tendría que enfrentar otra vez.

- _No puede ser, no puede ser! Acaso él está aquí? Como me encontró?_ –pensó el chihuahua, mientras se ocultaba detrás de un árbol. Con sus cables trepó silenciosamente a la copa de ese árbol y con cuidado divisó a lo lejos. Pudo ver a los sujetos quienes apuntaban con sus armas a Carlos, y distinguió al sujeto bajo que identifico casi de inmediato. Esa torva sonrisa, su mirada siniestra, ese puro maloliente, esa actitud abusiva. El cachorro ya no tenía duda de quién era.

- _Oh no, es él….Tajo_! –pensó Tracker asustado-, _y tiene a Carlos! Uyuyuy! Esto no es bueno, si me ve…..me matara! Debo salir de aquí! Debo salir de aquí antes que me vea!_

Con rapidez y en total silencio bajó del árbol y estuvo a punto de huir en dirección a su vehículo, pero inmediatamente pensó en Carlos, el único amigo y dueño verdadero que había podido hacer en toda su vida, quien se había vuelto su familia y lo quería incondicionalmente. Una voz en su interior le decía que saliera corriendo de ahí, que dejara al humano a su suerte, pero otra le decía que tenía que rescatarlo. El dilema moral en su interior era tremendo: huir lejos para preservar su propia vida…..o regresar y proteger la vida de su amigo, a costa de la suya.

 _-No debo huir, no puedo dejar que lastime a Carlos, debo hacer algo!_ -pensó el chihuahua. Al ver que los desconocidos amenazaban con dispararle a su amigo, tomó su decisión.

-CARLOOOOOS! –corrió el cachorro, dispuesto a defender a su amigo de los hostiles visitantes, pero se detuvo en seco al ver al sujeto a quien reconoció unos segundos antes.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que gran coincidencia! Muchachos, miren quien apareció aquí! –dijo el sujeto bajo con asombro, bajando sus gafas oscuras y esbozando una retorcida sonrisa-, pero si es ni más ni menos que nuestro antiguo socio de negocios, nuestra mascota…Tracker.

-Tú…..conoces a este tipo? –preguntó Carlos confundido al chihuahua.

-Yes –dijo apenado-, si lo conozco, se llama…Tajo, es un criminal de lo peor.

-Digamos que tenemos pasado juntos, no es así…pinche traidor? –dijo Tajo furioso.

Tracker estaba aterrado al ver al siniestro personaje. Sabia la clase de sujeto que era el mafioso, y las cosas que hizo cuando estuvo a su lado tiempo atrás, pero al ver a Carlos en peligro, se olvidó de su propia seguridad y decidió enfrentar a sus captores.

-Eso no importa, dejen a mi amigo en paz! -dijo gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes y garras.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, ERES MUY GRACIOSO! Oyeron muchachos? Dice el pulgoso que este niño es su amigo. Que yo recuerde tu acostumbrabas a traicionar a todos, por eso no tenías amigos. Oye, nunca te conto lo que hacía antes? –dijo Tajo, dirigiendo a Carlos la pregunta.

-Por favor, no hagas eso –suplicó el chihuahua al mafioso.

-Tu amiguito trabajaba para nuestra banda, tenía actitud para ser un buen capo, era especialista en engañar gente, nos la llevaba y los abandonaba para que los "despacharamos".

-SHUT UP! –gritó Tracker furioso, –BASTA!

-Ahora quieres mostrarte valiente? Si eras un cobarde, dejabas a todos los que engañabas a su suerte, me extraña que no hayas hecho lo mismo con él, como hiciste a otros, familias enteras, incluso niños, tu prioridad siempre fue pensar en ti mismo y lo hacías bien, culero de mierda!

-Tracker es mi amigo, dejen de insultarlo….. -dijo Carlos, pero Tunco lo derribó, dándole un golpe en la espalda con la culata de su rifle, tirando su celular y su sombrero. El chico cayó al suelo, y tanto Tunco como Daga le apuntaban con sus armas, amenazando con dispararle.

-DEJENLOOOOO!- gritó Tracker, y se lanzó abriendo sus fauces y mostrando sus dientes, dispuesto a atacar a quien golpeó al chico. Pero no se percató de que Tajo, blandiendo una manopla de acero, le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que derribó al cachorro y lo hizo caer pesadamente al suelo, pero a pesar del golpe, luchaba por incorporarse. Tajo avanzó y le dio una patada que lo estrelló contra un árbol, y una vez en el suelo, comenzó a pisar la cabeza de Tracker con su bota. El chihuahua comenzó a gritar de dolor, para regocijo del sujeto mafioso.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando esto, traidor –dijo Tajo sonriendo. Tracker sentía como el sujeto le aplastaba la cabeza cada vez más fuerte. Sabía que pronto moriría y no podía hacer nada, pero lo único que ocupaba su mente era lo que le sucedería a Carlos si se rendía.

-Si quieres…mátame!…pero…..deja…..ir….a mi amigo…..…pleaseeeee! -suplicó el cachorro.

-Realmente quieres a este niño –dijo maliciosamente el mafioso, complacido con el sufrimiento del chihuahua-, de veras estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por él? Incluso sacrificar tu vida?

-YES!….lo…que….sea –dijo Tracker con voz quebrada. Tajo dejó de pisar la cabeza del chihuahua y con su mano izquierda lo sujetó de sus enormes orejas y lo alzó hasta tenerlo a la altura de sus ojos. Después le arrancó el collar, su sombrero y su mochila y lanzó a un lado las prendas desgarradas, dejando al chihuahua desnudo. Tajo miró a los ojos al cachorro y sonrió.

-Veamos si realmente eres tan valiente como para proteger a este mocoso. Haremos esto: voy a darte una "calentadita", si gritas aunque sea un poco, mis hombres le dispararán a tu amiguito, si no gritas, seguirá vivo y continuaremos con nuestro plan, estás de acuerdo? –dijo Tajo. El cachorro contestó moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente y en silencio.

-Así me gusta, pues comencemos! –dijo el mafioso. Tomó nuevamente su manopla de acero y golpeó al cachorro en el estómago, lo suficientemente duro para sacarle todo el aire. Tracker solo dio un grito ahogado y estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero Tajo lanzó otro golpe directo a su rostro, dejándole un ojo morado, y luego otro en su hocico, del cual comenzó a brotar mucha sangre. Siguió sujetándolo de las orejas y como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, azotó al cachorro contra el suelo varias veces. Una vez que terminó de azotarlo, lo dejó en el suelo y comenzó a patearlo y pisotearlo inmisericordemente. El chihuahua hizo todo lo posible por no gritar ni quejarse, aguantando con temple la salvaje golpiza. Carlos permanecía en el suelo, observando como el tipo torturaba salvajemente a su amigo. Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños, lleno de rabia e impotencia por no poder intervenir para ayudarlo. Tras unos minutos, el mafioso se detuvo, se limpió con un pañuelo el sudor de su rostro y miro al cachorro. Tracker estaba en el suelo, totalmente maltrecho y mallugado. Su rostro estaba hinchado y su hocico sangrante, su pelaje lleno de heridas, moretones y rasgaduras, una de sus patas traseras estaba volteada, y su pata delantera derecha estaba fracturada. La bota de Tajo estaba manchada de sangre del cachorro, evidencia del brutal ataque. Aun así, el chihuahua alcanzó a abrir sus ojos y miró desafiante a su agresor, quien extrañamente sonrió al ver la actitud de Tracker.

-Vaya, así que te crees muy chingoncito, eh? –Tajo se alejó dos pasos y sacó un arma, un revolver Taurus calibre .38, con cachas de madreperla y bañado en oro, con la imagen de dos machetes tallados en las cachas. Apuntó al cachorro y apretó el gatillo. Se oyó una detonación y el chihuahua recibió un disparo en el vientre. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero logró ahogar el grito y solo emitió un leve chillido. Carlos se asustó cuando vio al cachorro retorcerse de dolor y escupir sangre, temiendo que en cualquier momento moriría frente a sus ojos.

-Tracker, noooo! -gritó Carlos, al ver a su amigo malherido, quien dejó de moverse y se quedó inerte, en medio de un charco de sangre que poco a poco se agrandaba.

-Eso fue por Guzmán y por Cholo, ambos murieron porque tú nos entregaste a los federales, apenas pudimos escapar, pero ellos no sobrevivieron a la emboscada. Mereces morir como el pinche perro callejero que eres! –dijo Tajo, mientras le escupía en la cara al cachorro.

-DÉJELO EN PAZ! LOS LLEVARE A DONDE USTEDES QUIERAN, PERO YA NO LO LASTIMEN! –suplicó Carlos llorando. Tajo tomó al chico del cuello y le apuntó con su arma.

-Escucha niño, no estoy jugando, así que tienes dos opciones: nos llevas a donde queremos y tal vez te dejemos vivir para que regreses a enterrar a este pulgoso, o los mato a ambos dos aquí, los despedazamos y esparcimos sus restos por toda la selva, así que decídete!

Carlos miró con furia a Tajo, y luego volteó a ver a Tracker, quien pese a los golpes y el disparo que recibió, se veía que aún respiraba. Sabía que tenía una oportunidad muy pequeña para salvar a su amigo y su propia vida, así que no iba a desperdiciarla.

-TRACKER, RESISTE! Está bien…los llevare –dijo Carlos. Tajo sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta del joven guía, dio una última calada a su puro y se acercó al chihuahua, quien estaba inmóvil y respiraba con dificultad, pero aún estaba vivo.

-Tienes mucha suerte, pulgoso, veremos si aguantas para despedirte de tu amiguito, pero si yo fuera tú, rogaría por estar muerto cuando regresemos, porque te hare pagar cara tu traición, desearás nunca haber nacido, ni tú, ni ese niño! –dijo el mafioso mientras le echaba el humo del puro y apagaba el resto del puro en la mejilla izquierda del cachorro. Tracker ni siquiera se quejó, solo alcanzó a mirar a Carlos a la distancia, aliviado porque el chico aún seguía con vida. Los cuatro humanos subieron a la camioneta y se alejaron a toda velocidad a su destino, dejando al chihuahua malherido, al borde de la muerte y con incertidumbre en su corazón.

.


	3. Un pasado violento

_Saludos, gente bonita que nos sigue y lee, espero les este gustando esta emocionante historia, donde conoceremos un poco mas del pasado de nustro chihuahua consentido, y seremos testigos de como luchan por sobrevivir nuestros protagonistas._

 _Mis agradecimientos a quienes me acompañan en mis andanzas literarias (Wolfito, NippyDzk, Napo-1, mil gracias por subirse a este turbulento y azaroso bote)_

 _La acción continua, queda mucho por contar , sigamos adelante, y disfruten la lectura_

 _Paw Patrol, propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, adaptación e idea del fanfic, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Un pasado violento**

Tras la brutal golpiza y el disparo que recibió, Tracker quedó tendido en el suelo, totalmente débil y agonizando. Sentía como su vida escapaba poco a poco de su cuerpo, y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo terminara y llegara su inminente muerte.

 _-Bisabuelo, papá, pronto estaremos juntos, fue una buena vida, lástima que termine aquí, pero valió la pena, tal vez así pague también por mis crímenes y pecados_ –pensó el cachorro explorador. Durante ese trance, su memoria repasó varios momentos de su vida: recordó cuando era un pequeño cachorro, los momentos felices que vivió con su familia, el día que Tajo llegó a su pueblo y lo reclutó para su pandilla, todos los abominables crímenes que atestiguo e incluso cometió al lado del mafioso, el día que se hartó de esa horrible vida y decidió traicionarlo, el largo trayecto que tuvo que recorrer en su huida hacia la selva, y por supuesto, el momento en que conoció a Carlos y salvó su vida, así como su llegada a los PAW Patrol. Antes de morir, quería quedarse al menos con esa última imagen: los abrazos, los mimos, la camaradería, las tardes y momentos compartidos tanto con los cachorros como con el chico latino, quien se volvió su dueño y amigo desde que huyo de su pueblo. Con eso en mente, cerró los ojos, resignado a esperar a que su dolor y su sufrimiento terminaran.

Sin embargo, algo en su mente lo inquietó: recordó que Carlos aún estaba en peligro. Conocía bien a Tajo y a sus mafiosos, y sabía de todas las atrocidades que era capaz de cometer, y era seguro que mataría al muchacho cuando dejara de serle útil, por lo que su sacrificio habría sido inútil si no lograba salvarlo. Ese pensamiento hizo que sacara fuerzas de su interior y trató de incorporarse para buscar su placa. Volteó su cabeza y pudo verla a un par de metros de él, pero sus heridas le impedían moverse con facilidad. Con su única pata buena, sacó sus garras y comenzó a arrastrarse, llevando su maltrecho cuerpo al límite. El dolor de su vientre y cuerpo era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo y podía sentir como la sangre escurría por la herida de bala, pero eso ya no le importaba. Su único objetivo en mente era alcanzar su placa, y hacer lo posible por salvar a su dueño, sin importar lo que costara, incluso su propia vida.

-Debo…..buscar…ayuda, no…importa…..que yo muera…..debo….salvar…a Carlos…- se repetía a si mismo conforme avanzaba. Poco a poco lograba acercarse a su objetivo, aunque su mirada se nublaba y sentía como sus fuerzas se agotaban, pero tras unos minutos que parecieron eternos, logró alcanzar su placa. La tomó y la miró con orgullo. Afortunadamente estaba intacta, así que la oprimió, esperando que alguien recibiera su llamado de ayuda.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, el Paw Patroller se abría camino en la selva. Ryder y los cachorros iban a visitar a Carlos, pues a veces se les unían sorpresivamente a las visitas guiadas, lo que servía para darles más publicidad y atraer más visitantes. Los cachorros iban con sus trajes de exploración y estaban felices por salir de paseo y visitar a sus amigos.

-Listos para pasar una buena excursión con Tracker y Carlos? -preguntó Ryder, recibiendo como respuesta una sinfonía de aullidos de alegría por parte de sus fieles cachorros.

-Sera divertido, siempre hay cosas interesantes en la selva –dijo Chase.

-Y conocer nuevas personas –dijo Skye, haciendo una pirueta.

-Además de que podemos convivir más con Tracker, casi nunca sale con nosotros- dijo Rocky.

Los cachorros comenzaron a platicar entre ellos cuando recibieron la llamada de Tracker, así que Ryder oprimió el botón de su comunicador para trasladar la llamada al monitor del camión, esperando ver a su amigo hispano o al chihuahua explorador dándoles la bienvenida, pero se sorprendió cuando en la pantalla apareció el rostro del chihuahua, malherido y ensangrentado, imagen que impactó y asustó a los cachorros al ver a su amigo en esa condición.

-Tracker! Que les pasó? Donde esta Carlos? –preguntó Ryder consternado.

-Tajo…..se lo…..llevo….no hay tiempo…..deben….salvar a …..Carlos….please…save him….sal…ven….. –no pudo decir más, se desmayó y la llamada se cortó. Los cachorros se asustaron al ver a su amigo en ese estado, por lo que era necesario que tomaran medidas.

-Escuchen cachorros, debemos actuar rápido, parece que Carlos y Tracker corren peligro. Marshall, busca a Tracker y con tu equipo médico atiéndelo y revisas sus heridas, ve a la ubicación que Carlos nos envió originalmente, es posible que aun este ahí.

-Estoy listo para RUFF RUFF, REEESCATE! –dijo el dálmata.

-Chase, con tus conocimientos policiacos averigua todo lo que puedas acerca de ese tal Tajo en nuestra base de datos, usa la computadora del Paw Patroller hasta que encuentres respuestas.

-Chase se hará cargo, jefe Ryder! –dijo Chase.

-Skye, en cuanto localicemos a Tracker, prepárate para usar tus alas para tratar de localizar a quien se haya llevado a Carlos en cuando tengamos su localización, no podemos arriesgarnos a que oigan tu helicóptero, sino podrían sospechar y pondríamos en peligro su vida.

-Este cachorro va a volaaaar ¡ -grito Skye dando su ya conocida voltereta hacia atrás.

-El resto, permanezca atento por si necesitamos apoyo adicional, PAW PATROL! ENTRA EN ACCIÓN -grito Ryder. Marshall subió a su ambulancia, bajó del PAW Patroller y se dirigió a la última ubicación de Tracker, mientras Chase buscaba la información necesaria en la computadora y Skye se colocó su mochila, esperando las indicaciones de Ryder para despegar.

* * *

La camioneta Jeep Wrangler de los mafiosos avanzaba implacablemente por la selva. Tunco y Daga vigilaban el camino, mientras Tajo vigilaba a Carlos, quien observaba la tableta con la localización que buscaban y checaba el rumbo para verificar que iban en la dirección correcta.

-Debemos seguir de frente unos diez minutos más, llegaremos a un sendero con tres rocas ovaladas, de ahí tomaremos el camino de la derecha y seguiremos de frente, el terreno será accidentado pero es la ruta más corta para llegar.

-Muy bien niño, así se hace, Tunco, avanza y no te detengas! Daga, vigila el camino!

-Entendido jefe –respondieron los pistoleros. Tajo encendió otro puro y le dio una profunda calada, echando el humo en dirección de Carlos, quien solo hizo una mueca y tosió un poco.

-Sigo sin creer que después de todo este tiempo, ese pulgoso haya terminado aquí contigo –dijo Tajo-, pensaba que había huido a la capital o se había aliado con algún otro cartel. En el mejor de los casos, pensé que había muerto en el desierto, como lo conociste, muchachito?

-Él salvo mi vida, por eso le estoy muy agradecido –dijo Carlos, tratando de no pensar en la última imagen que vio del chihuahua, tirado en el suelo, herido y agonizante.

-Eso es nuevo, por lo regular solo seguía mis órdenes. Hasta que un día le dio por tener escrúpulos, eso no es bueno en nuestra línea de trabajo –dijo el mafioso burlonamente.

-Puedo saber cómo fue que lo conoció? –dijo Carlos, tratando de desviar un poco la conversación, y francamente interesado por saber más sobre el pasado de Tracker. Cuando le preguntaba, el cachorro prefería evadir esas preguntas, así que decidió no interrogarlo más, y dejar que algún día él se lo dijera, pero las palabras del mafioso despertaron su curiosidad.

-Bueno, no creo que te haga daño saberlo: nuestra organización operaba cerca de Rancho Almeyra, en la frontera, y reclutábamos gente para nuestros "negocios", hasta que empezamos a reclutar cachorros, ya fuera por su voluntad o por la fuerza. Eran más útiles porque no despertaban sospechas con la policía, y podíamos operar con más seguridad, transportando mercancía o como guardianes o espías, eran más fáciles de mantener y de sustituir por si mataban a uno, podía conseguir otro, y resultaban mucho más baratos, puedes creer que trabajaban solo por una bolsa de croquetas? Incluso lo hacían por un mísero hueso, o un buen bistec. Fue así que en ese pueblo nos tocó conocer a ese pulgoso. Era bueno, lo reconozco, discreto y eficiente para llevar la mercancía, sabía convencer a la gente para distribuirla y venderla, y con los traidores, tenía facilidad para que creyeran que los ayudaba a escapar, y los llevaba directamente con nosotros y nos los entregaba para que termináramos el "trabajo".

-O sea matarlos –dijo Carlos con cierta molestia en su voz.

-En estos negocios a veces uno debe mancharse las manos, niño, y tu "amigo" tiene sus cuatro patas metidas hasta las rodillas en sangre. Era un buen soldado, todo un rufián, era leal y sabia dar batalla a los canes de otros carteles rivales, incluso también a los federales, llegó a matar a varios, incluyendo algunos perros policías y de antinarcóticos, tenía potencial para ser un buen sicario en nuestro cartel, hasta podría haber llegado a ser mi mano derecha. A decir verdad, logré apreciarlo por eso: llegó siendo miedoso, cobarde, necesitado de amor y cariño, pero al juntarse conmigo, le di lo necesario para que se convirtiera en alguien fuerte, rudo y cruel.

-Pero…qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Carlos, quien se negaba a creer que el cachorro que había salvado su vida tuviera un pasado criminal y fuera tan peligroso como el mafioso relataba.

-El muy imbécil pensó que podría abandonarnos, aún no sabemos realmente por qué lo hizo, pero nos tendió una trampa, y los federales casi nos atrapan, escapamos de milagro, pero tuve que sacrificar a varios de mis hombres para escapar. Es por eso que si ese pinche cobarde sobrevive, le daré una buena lección, haré que me suplique por ponerle fin a su miserable vida.

Al escuchar eso, Carlos ya no quiso saber más, oír al mafioso era suficiente aterrador para darse cuenta del peligro en que se encontraban, y que su única esperanza es que alguien lograra localizarlo antes de que ellos terminaran su trabajo, pues si Tracker sobrevivía, su destino sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y un destino similar le esperaba al joven explorador, solo esperaba que alguien como Ryder y los PAW Patrol pudieran enterarse de lo sucedido.


	4. Contrarreloj

_Saludos, publico conocedor que nos sigue, las cosas se complican para Tracker y ahora los PAW Patrol deberán apresurarse a rescatar a aus amigos, lo conseguiran? Pronto lo sabremos._

 _Nuevamente, gracias a mis fieles lectores por apoyar con sus votos y comentarios (Wolfito, Napo-1, NippyDzk, les agradezco su preferencia y tiempo para leer estas obras)_

 _La acción continua, queda mucho por contar, sigamos adelante, y disfruten la lectura_

 _Paw Patrol, propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, adaptación e idea del fanfic, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Contrarreloj**

Marshall recorría la selva en su ambulancia, haciendo lo posible por llegar a donde estaba Tracker. El cachorro tenía la localización de la placa del chihuahua, pero la zona estaba llena de mucha vegetación, lo que le impedía avanzar a toda velocidad, pero aun así no disminuía la marcha de su ambulancia. Su entrenamiento de paramédico y su ojo clínico le decían que, por las imágenes que vio en el monitor, la condición de su amigo era bastante seria y requería atención médica, así que no quería perder más tiempo. Tras un rato de recorrido, logró ver a lo lejos el jeep de Tracker. Estacionó su vehículo, bajó y comenzó a olfatear su rastro. Pudo percibir casi de inmediato el olor de su amigo, acompañado del siempre desagradable aroma a sangre, lo que lo preocupo aún más. Siguió el rastro hasta que pudo ver al chihuahua, tendido en el suelo, malherido y sobre un pequeño charco de sangre que comenzaba a crecer más.

- _Oh no, espero no haber llegado muy tarde_ –pensó Marshall aterrado-, TRACKER, ESTAS BIEN? El chihuahua apenas se pudo mover, pero al oír al dálmata, reaccionó inmediatamente.

-Mar….shall –dijo Tracker débilmente. El dálmata pudo ver el estado de su amigo, el cual era peor de lo que se veía, pero de alguna forma aún se encontraba vivo y respirando, motivo suficiente para que el dálmata se tranquilizara un poco y procediera con la revisión médica.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya estoy aquí, pronto estarás bien, RUFF RUFF, PANTALLA DE RAYOS X!- el dálmata desplego su pantalla y comenzó a escanear al chihuahua, pero conforme hacia el diagnostico, su preocupación se convirtió en pánico. El cachorro paramédico estaba horrorizado al ver las condiciones en que Tracker se encontraba, y no podía creer que alguien fuera tan despiadado como para torturarlo de una forma tan salvaje y cruel. Los daños eran muy extensos, literalmente el chihuahua fue molido a golpes; varias de sus costillas, su pata delantera derecha, su mandíbula y su cráneo presentaban fracturas, otra de sus patas estaba torcida y fuera de sitio, su cuerpo lleno de magulladuras, pisotones, moretones, rasgaduras y heridas por todas partes. Era un milagro que el cachorro aun estuviera con vida, pero no lo estaría por mucho tiempo si no hacía algo, y la herida de bala era la lesión más preocupante por atender. El disparo perforó su estómago, y tanto su hígado como su bazo estaban casi reventados por los golpes, así como varias hemorragias internas empeoraban su condición. Era evidente que si el chihuahua no recibía atención médica inmediata, pronto estaría muerto.

-Santo cielo….quien….quien te hizo? –dijo Marshall casi al borde del llanto.

-Fue…..Tajo…eso…no…importa….salven…..salven a …Carlos.

Tras ver el rápido diagnóstico, el dálmata comenzó a trazar un plan de acción. Sabía que lo primero era sacar esa bala y después llevarlo lo antes posible a un hospital. Por suerte tenía el entrenamiento para extraerla, pero esa sería la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no tenía otra opción. Respiró profundo, despejó su mente como Ryder le había enseñado en su entrenamiento y se preparó para hacer la improvisada pero necesaria intervención quirúrgica.

-RUFF RUFF- JERINGA! –de la mochila del dálmata salió una jeringa con un poco de sedante, la cual aplicó cerca del abdomen del chihuahua, quien lanzó un alarido al sentir el pinchazo.

-Esto te ayudara mientras extraigo la bala, RUFF RUFF, DESINFECTANTE, PINZAS! –de su mochila salieron unas pequeñas pinzas y un envase de spray antiséptico. Se acercó al cachorro explorador para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Escucha Tracker, voy a sacar la bala de tu cuerpo, y lo lamento mucho, pero esto realmente va a dolerte, trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, entendiste?

-Esta….bien – el dálmata roció el área con bastante antiséptico, encendió una lámpara de bolsillo y la sostuvo con su hocico. Iluminó el agujero e introdujo las pinzas, tratando de localizar la bala, lo que le ocasionó aún más dolor al cachorro explorador.

-OOHH SHIIIIIIT!, PUTA MADRE! ESO DUELEEE!- gritó Tracker arañando el suelo con su única pata buena, pero el dálmata no hizo caso de la queja del chihuahua. Marshall estaba concentrado con la operación que realizaba, algo que solo había visto en programas médicos y videos de entrenamiento, pero nunca antes había hecho, sabía que debía hacerlo, pues la vida de su amigo pendía de un hilo. Tras unos minutos de maniobras, Marshall sacó las pinzas y extrajo con éxito la bala. Inmediatamente, sacó una aguja e hilo para suturar y procedió a coser el orificio, provocando más dolor al chihuahua. Luego le puso un apósito plástico para sellar la herida y vendó al cachorro explorador, quien respiro aliviado al concluir la improvisada cirugía. Una vez que terminó, Marshall se sentó jadeando con la lengua de fuera, estaba agotado pero satisfecho por haber podido extraer la bala sin mayores complicaciones.

-Listo, la bala esta fuera, pero el daño es demasiado extenso, deberás reposar y no moverte.

-Gracias…* coff coff* Marshall.….Carlos…..ya lo….encontraron? –preguntó con ansias

-Aun no, pero Ryder y el resto de los PAW Patrol lo están buscando, seguro lo encontraran.

-NO! Debo…salvarlo…..es…mi…culpa…..yo….-Tracker, pese a su condición, trató de levantarse, pero tambaleo y volvió a caer al suelo. El dálmata se acercó para intentar detenerlo.

-Tracker, tranquilízate…...

-No puedo, van…..van a…. matarlo…si algo le pasa….nunca….. me lo perdonaré….

-Tracker, por favor, detente…

-No lo entiendes? Es cuestión… de vida o muerte! Debo…salvarlo…debo…

-TRACKER, BASTA! –gritó Marshall enojado, sosteniendo con sus patas los hombros del chihuahua y con una mirada tan severa que su amigo se paralizó. Había oído por pláticas con los otros cachorros que Marshall era el más alegre, gentil y noble del equipo, y aunque a veces se veía torpe y distraído, era uno de los que asumía su trabajo de bombero y paramédico con total seriedad y profesionalismo, y podía ser muy severo, algo que estaba comprobando.

-Escúchame bien: estas muy mal herido, tienes varios huesos rotos, y esa herida de bala te causo mucho daño, te estas desangrando! Seré yo quien estará a tu cuidado, pero primero debes calmarte para que pueda curarte, a Carlos no le gustaría enterarse que moriste aquí!

-Sería…..lo mejor…para el –dijo Tracker rompiendo en llanto- …yo…soy un cachorro malo… a bad pup…no merezco vivir..….no merezco…que él sea ..mi dueño, yo….- quiso decir más, pero perdió el conocimiento y se desplomó. El dálmata comenzó a mover al chihuahua para que despertara, pero era inútil, por más que lo llamaba, Tracker no reaccionaba, y de su hocico comenzó a correr un hilo de sangre, al igual que de la herida de bala que curó.

-Me lo temía, RYDER, AQUÍ MARSHALL! –dijo activando su placa-, Tracker está muy mal, necesita atención médica especializada inmediatamente, debo regresar y llevarlo con Katie, pero en ese estado no creo que sobreviva. Solicito autorización para probar la C.S.V.

Ryder guardó silencio por un momento. Era un proyecto en el cual trabajó junto a Rocky y Marshall, la Capsula de Soporte Vital, una unidad portátil que se podría usar para mantener vivo a un cachorro mientras se buscaba asistencia médica profesional, pero solo tenían un prototipo, el cual no había sido probado aún, por lo que era experimental, y no tenía la seguridad de que funcionaría. Pero sin otra opción para ayudar a Tracker, decidió aprobarlo.

-Enterado, puedes utilizarla, haz todo lo posible por salvarlo, y también te pido que busques el celular de Carlos, espero que no se lo hayan llevado, debe de estar por ahí tirado.

-Déjame revisar – dijo el dálmata. Uso su olfato y buscó alrededor y un instante después, vio el teléfono del chico explorador.- Aquí esta! Y muestra una ubicación en un mapa.

-Excelente, mándala a mi comunicador, para que podamos encontrar a Carlos.

-Entendido –el dálmata manipuló el celular y envió al joven rescatista el lugar que su amigo explorador había señalado como destino de ese recorrido.

-Perfecto, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, tú encárgate de Tracker.

-Lo hare! Marshall fuera! –dijo Marshall y colgó la llamada. El joven comenzó a trazar la ruta para llegar a la locación que Carlos guardó, cuando Chase le ladró para llamar su atención.

-Jefe Ryder, ya encontré algo! –dijo Chase ansioso.

-Que fue lo que encontraste, Chase? Preguntó Ryder, acercándose a la nueva computadora que había instalado en el Paw Patroller y que el cachorro policia estaba manipulando.

-Es una ficha roja de Interpol, acerca de ese tipo llamado Tajo, y parece que es un criminal muy peligroso, es buscado en ambos lados de la frontera –dijo el cachorro policía, mientras le mostraba a su dueño el hallazgo de su búsqueda. En la pantalla de desplegaba una fotografía del sujeto que se llevó a Carlos, así como datos de su banda y sus actividades.

-Según esto –dijo Chase-, su nombre es José Luis Reyes Sepúlveda, alias "Tajo", y tenía una banda criminal que se llamaba "Los Carniceros", un brazo armado del cartel de Juárez, aquí dice que fueron emboscados y su banda desarticulada, llego a tener hasta 50 cómplices, incluyendo a varios tipos llamados "Tunco", "Daga" y un tal "Demonio Marrón", que no ha sido capturado. Oficialmente su banda fue desmantelada, pero parece que escapó de la policía; se le atribuyen al menos cincuenta cargos por asesinatos más otros no confirmados. También se le acusa de tráfico de drogas, armas, secuestro, robo y muchos más. Está en la lista de los más buscados por el FBI, la DEA y la Policía Federal Mexicana y se considera armado y peligroso.

-Tracker tenía razón, Carlos está en grave peligro, tenemos que actuar. Skye, quiero que te adelantes a las coordenadas que marcó Carlos en su teléfono, debemos saber hacia dónde van y que hay ahí. Usa tus alas, si oyen tu helicóptero, corremos el riesgo de que puedan lastimarlo.

-Como digas Ryder, RUFF RUFF, ALAS! –ladró Skye y las alas de su mochila se desplegaron, encendiendo los propulsores. Se abrió una compuerta del techo y la cachorra voló a través de ella, en dirección a la ubicación señalada por el joven explorador selvático.

-Chase, contacta a la policía más cercana que haya, debemos alertarlos. Mientras ellos llegan, trataremos de detenerlos, pero sobretodo, salvar a Carlos, es nuestra prioridad.

-Sí, jefe Ryder –dijo Chase, regresando a la computadora. Ryder pensaba en que necesitarían estar listos para combatir a Tajo y sus hombres, así que comenzó a planificar un nuevo plan.

-Rocky! Rubble! Necesito que trabajen en algunas cosas que nos servirán por si necesitamos combatir a esos tipos para salvar a Carlos.

-Cuenta con nosotros Ryder –dijo Rocky, mientras corría a su camión acompañado de Rubble.

-Zuma, veo que hay un rio cerca del lugar al que llegaran, ve si puedes revisar rutas de escape en caso de que debamos sacar a Carlos por algún otro lugar.

-Enterado Wyder, voy en camino –dijo el labrador y subió a su deslizador, mientras Ryder trazaba el plan que utilizarían cuando llegaran al lugar donde Carlos iba a llegar con el mafioso. Tenía que cubrir todas las posibilidades, ya que la vida del joven explorador selvático estaba en riesgo, y con los antecedentes de Tajo era muy posible que enfrentaran a alguien armado y peligroso, y debía proteger tanto a Carlos como a sus cachorros hasta que llegara la policía.


	5. Salvando a un cachorro valiente

_Saludos a todos, tras varios retrasos, tenemos un nuevo capitulo y poco a poco nos acercamos al final de esta historia, pero aun hay acción por delante._

 _Mil gracias a todos aquellos que siguen esta y mis demas historias, usus comentarios me ayudan a seguir, y si les gustan recomiendenlas con sus amigos._

 _Paw Patrol, propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, adaptación e idea del fanfic, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Salvando a un cachorro valiente**

Marshall hizo todo lo necesario para curar las heridas de Tracker que pudo, y con la aprobación de Ryder, se dirigió a su ambulancia y sacó el controversial artefacto, la Capsula de Soporte Vital, y la puso en el suelo. El aparato era similar a una jaula transportadora metálica, pero con una cubierta de vidrio y una pantalla táctil, el interior estaba acojinado por dentro y forrado con un material fresco y estéril para evitar infecciones. El artefacto se veía muy tecnológico y delicado, creado por Ryder y Rocky, en colaboración con Marshall, previendo que un día enfrentarían una situación en la cual la ayuda médica no estuviera disponible. Levantó la tapa de la capsula y fue por el chihuahua. Con el mayor cuidado posible, lo cargó y lo colocó en su interior, pero antes de que cerrara la tapa, Tracker despertó y sujetó con fuerza a Marshall.

-Please…..salven….a...Carlos…díganle…...que lo siento….y….que me perdone….por todo -suplicó el chihuahua con lágrimas en sus ojos y esforzándose por respirar y no desmayarse. Marshall tomó la pata de Tracker, la sostuvo con sus propias patas y lo miró con una expresión compasiva y llena de confianza.

-Descuida, tú se lo dirás personalmente, te prometo que estarás bien, y que salvaremos a Carlos –dijo con una expresión tierna, la cual usaba para tranquilizar a los demás en momentos de crisis. Tracker le devolvió una débil pero optimista sonrisa, cerró los ojos y perdió el sentido. Marshall bajó la tapa de la cápsula y oprimió un botón para encenderla. Una vez que vio el foco de encendido, la pantalla táctil se iluminó, señal de que estaba lista, y comenzó a maniobrarla.

-RUFF RUFF, ESCANEO! –ladró Marshall. Un haz de luz comenzó a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo del chihuahua y la pantalla comenzó a arrojar datos.

 **SUJETO: TRACKER, CHIHUAHUA, CACHORRO PAW PATROL NÚMERO 8**

 **DIAGNOSTICO: *cargando*…25%…63%…88%...…...100%**

 **DIAGNOSTICO PRELIMINAR COMPLETO:**

 **MULTIPLES LESIONES, CONTUSIONES EN 70% DEL CUERPO, FRACTURAS EN CRANEO, MANDÍBULA, EXTREMIDAD SUPERIOR DELANTERA, COSTILLAS Y DISCOS DE COLUMNA; LESIÓN POR HERIDA DE BALA, ESTOMAGO, INTESTINO E HIGADO COMPROMETIDOS, MULTIPLES HEMORRAGIAS INTERNAS DETECTADAS.**

 **SIGNOS VITALES: INESTABLES.**

 **PRONOSTICO DE VIDA: RESERVADO.**

 **ATENCION MEDICA PROFESIONAL: URGENTE**

 **ACCIÓN RECOMENDADA: PROCEDIMIENTO DE RESCATE PREESTABLECIDO.**

 **EJECUTANDO MANIOBRAS DE PRESERVACION.**

Del interior de la cápsula salió una máscara de oxígeno que colocó sobre el chihuahua. Un brazo robótico con una jeringa se clavó en la pata delantera izquierda, inyectándole una sustancia azulada, la cual disminuyo el riesgo de la hemorragia.

 **COMPUESTO HEMO-ESTABILIZADADOR, SUMINISTRADO,**

 **DISMINUCION DE TEMPERATURA CORPORAL PARA EQUILIBRACION METABOLICA,**

 **ENTUBADOR PARA SUMINISTRO DE OXIGENO, LISTO,**

 **SUJETO: ESTABLE,**

 **SIGNOS VITALES, DEBILES PERO ESTABLES,**

 **HEMORRAGIAS CONTROLADAS EN UN 70%,**

 **INDUCIENDO COMA PARA TRATAMIENTO Y DIAGNOSTICO POSTERIOR,**

 **TIEMPO DE BATERIA: DOS HORAS CINCUENTA Y NUEVE MINUTOS.**

-Con eso bastara –dijo Marshall. Con cuidado subió la capsula a la ambulancia, cerró la puerta y se preparó para regresar a la ciudad. Piso el acelerador y avanzó lo más rápido que pudo, y mientras avanzaba, llamó a Katie para preparar lo necesario para atender al chihuahua.

-Saludos Marshall, en que puedo ayudarte? –preguntó amablemente la joven veterinaria.

-Necesito que tengas listo un quirófano, Tracker está muy grave.

-Cuál es su diagnóstico?- pregunto Katie. Marshall le envió el reporte del diagnóstico hecho por la capsula. Durante unos instantes, la joven veterinaria leyó la información y quedo impactada.

-Oh no, está muy mal, realmente mal, la verdad, esto me supera. Mejor llamo a papá y nos vemos en el Hospital Veterinario de Bahía Aventura.

-Hecho, te veré ahí, trataré de llegar lo más pronto posible, Marshall fuera! –dijo el dálmata. Colgó la llamada y siguió su trayecto rumbo al hospital, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo.

- _Resiste Tracker! No te mueras! Hazlo por Carlos!_ –pensó el cachorro paramédico.

* * *

Tajo veía impaciente el camino, ya estaba fumando su segundo habano, mientras miraba a Carlos, quien alternaba entre ver el mapa y ver la ruta que seguía, aunque lo notaba nervioso.

-Cuanto falta para llegar? –preguntó el mafioso, evidentemente desesperado.

-Tal vez una hora más, le repito que es un lugar de difícil acceso, esta parte aun es selva virgen y casi no hay caminos abiertos o pavimentados para recorrer, es la ruta más directa para llegar.

-Chingados! De todos los lugares donde pudo caer el encargo, tenía que aterrizar en esta pinche selva fea, me lleva el carajo! –dijo Tajo con disgusto y dio un golpe a la puerta de la camioneta. El joven explorador se limitó a seguir viendo el mapa y luego miraba por la ventana. Esa parte de la selva aún no estaba bien explorada, y solo hizo un mapeo muy básico con ayuda de Skye y el drón de Chase. Ni siquiera él había visitado personalmente esa zona. Viendo como estaban las cosas y para tratar de cambiar la conversación, se aventuró a preguntarle algo al mafioso para distraer su atención.

-Que es esa cosa de la que hablan? –preguntó Carlos

-Solo te diré que es algo que nos ayudará a volver al negocio, si te portas bien, podría considerar "agregarte a la nómina" –dijo el criminal burlonamente.

-No gracias, solo quiero ver a mi amigo de vuelta –dijo Carlos con pesar.

-Qué curioso, él hubiera aceptado la oferta de inmediato y te hubiera ofrecido en sacrificio, jajajajajaja! –rió con ironía-, pero en fin, es tu decisión, muchachito, de todas formas, quiero terminar con esto pronto para regresar y ver como se lo comen los gusanos, o quien sabe, tal vez en este momento ya sea el almuerzo de alguna fiera de la selva, pero si continua vivo, me encargare de dale una muerte lenta y dolorosa, tengo muchas ideas para hacerlo sufrir.

Carlos prefirió guardar silencio ante las crueles burlas del mafioso, y solo esperaba que su cachorro lograra sobrevivir, o en el mejor de los casos, si no lo lograba, que su muerte haya sido rápida y piadosa. Le dolía pensar que su amigo estuviera muerto, pero era realista ante la situación que estaba pasando. Tracker estaba muy malherido y no sabía si sobreviviría, pero consiguió conseguirle al chico latino algo de tiempo, así que no desperdiciaría su sacrificio, debía ver la forma de escapar antes que los mafiosos alcancen su objetivo y lo eliminen.

* * *

Tras un largo viaje, Skye logró llegar al lugar que había marcado Carlos en su teléfono, el cual era un sitio con montañas escarpadas y barrancos, cerca del mar, y lleno de picos y terrenos irregulares. Era un lugar de difícil acceso, así que decidió sobrevolar un poco más esa área para estudiar el terreno y ver las posibles las rutas de escape que podrían usar para poner a salvo al joven explorador. No era un área de fácil acceso, así que las opciones eran reducidas.

-Ryder, llegue al destino al que va a llegar Carlos, es un terreno complicado para maniobrar, solo hay una ruta de entrada y salida por tierra, por mar hay una ruta que Zuma puede….

De pronto, miró hacia un acantilado y algo llamó la atención de la cachorra, se acercó y vio algo colgando de una rama. Era una caja de madera de buen tamaño, la cual colgaba de los restos de un paracaídas, y tenía un dispositivo de localización GPS en una de las esquinas de la tapa.

-Ryder, creo que encontré lo que esos tipos están buscando, es una caja, y parece que es importante, pero está colgada de un risco y se ve pesada, no puedo bajarla yo sola.

-Muy bien, déjala ahí y busca un lugar donde puedas ocultarte para que puedas informarnos, no quiero que corras riesgos, ya estamos trazando una ruta para llegar antes que ellos.

-Enterado Ryder –dijo Skye. Voló recorriendo la zona y encontró un árbol alto con una copa de hojas bastante densas donde podía observar todo con sus gafas de vuelo sin que la detectaran. Logró aterrizar en una rama y guardó sus alas. El árbol estaba a una buena distancia del lugar donde estaba la caja y podía observar toda el área sin que fuera descubierta fácilmente.

-Perfecto, desde aquí podré vigilar todo sin que me detecten, ojala Ryder llegue pronto.

* * *

Despues de un par de horas, Marshall arrivó al hospital veterinario de Bahía Aventura. Afuera ya estaba Katie esperando al dálmata, quien descendió de la ambulancia y bajo la capsula con Tracker en su interior. Subieron la capsula a una camilla y entraron al hospital. Como ya había avisado de la situación, los dejaron pasar inmediatamente a área de quirófanos, donde ya se encontraba el padre de Katie, el doctor William Hoffman, un hombre adulto de bigote rubio, pelo corto, alto y delgado, y a su lado estaba un equipo de cirujanos, listos para atender al cachorro.

-Me alegra verte Marshall –dijo el doctor Hoffman –este es el cachorro que debemos tratar?

-Si doctor, su estado es muy crítico, ayúdelo por favor –dijo el dálmata. El doctor miró rápidamente los resultados de la cápsula y luego procedió a hacer un chequeo rápido a Tracker.

-Definitivamente está muy mal, sinceramente no sé si sobreviva, tiene dueño?

-Sí, es Carlos el amigo explorador de Ryder, pero fue secuestrado por unos criminales, Tracker se sacrificó para evitar que lo lastimaran –dijo Marshall, bajando a cabeza. El padre de Katie quedó impresionado al enterarse de la hazaña hecha por el chihuahua, algo que lo conmovió.

-Es un cachorro muy valiente, redoblaremos esfuerzos para salvarlo, quieres acompañarnos?

-En serió? Por supuesto doctor!–dijo Marshall alegremente y moviendo la cola.

-De acuerdo, Katie, preparara a Marshall para que nos asista en el quirófano, nosotros comenzaremos a estabilizar a Tracker para ingresarlo a cirugía lo más pronto posible.

Katie se llevó a Marshall a la sala de lavado para desinfectarlo y ponerle una bata quirúrgica a su tamaño, así como un tapabocas, para que pudiera entrar y contemplar la operación desde dentro del quirófano. Mientras la joven veterinaria lo preparaba, el dálmata se mantuvo callado, parecía serio y meditabundo, hasta que volteó para ver a la joven veterinaria y decidió hablar.

-Katie…..crees que Tracker se salve? -preguntó Marshall entristecido.

-Eso espero, Marshall, su estado es muy grave, pero si alguien puede ayudarlo, es papá.

-Tal vez….tal vez si hubiera llegado más rápido, o si le hubiera dado un mejor tratamiento…...qué tal si al quitarle la bala lo empeore…o si la capsula no fue suficiente..…

-Marshall, –dijo Katie poniendo su mano en los hombros del dálmata para tranquilizarlo-, hiciste lo que pudiste, no te culpes, gracias a ti está recibiendo ayuda y no agonizando en la selva, el verdadero culpable es ese monstruo que lo lastimó y se llevó a Carlos. Tú lograste traerlo y mantenerlo vivo, has hecho bastante por él, ahora nos toca a nosotros ayudarlo.

El dálmata sintió con la cabeza mientras Katie lo abrazaba para tranquilizarlo, satisfecho por las palabras dichas por su amiga. Una vez que ambos estuvieron preparados, entraron al quirófano donde atendían a su amigo, esperando que la intervención de los doctores lograra salvarlo.


	6. Revelaciones y complicaciones

_Saludos a todos, pensaba que esta obra iba a acabar aqui, pero parece que aun da para un poco mas, asi que aqui los dejo con el penultimo capitulo de esta historia, antes de que lleguemos a la conclusion de esta obra._

 _Un enorme abrazo a todos mis fieles lectores, quienes me acompañan en este recorrido, ustedes ayudan a que pueda continuar con mi obras._

 _Sin más preámbulos, continuamos con este tren, que el viaje aun no acaba._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Revelaciones y complicaciones**

Tras varias horas de recorrido, la comitiva de Tajo seguía en camino a su destino. El viaje resultaba monótono y aburrido, incluso para Carlos, quien pese a ser el encargado de vigilar ese lugar, no había recorrido la selva en su totalidad, incluso había lugares que prácticamente se encontraban vírgenes, los que planeaba recorrer después junto a su fiel cachorro Tracker, a quien seguía extrañando, preocupado por saber cómo se encontraría. Miró al criminal, quien se veía impaciente, así que decidió seguir con la plática para distraerse un poco.

-Disculpe, quería saber algo: si fue usted…quien le dio a Tracker su paliacate rojo?- preguntó Carlos. Tajo lo miró extrañado, sin recordar de momento esa anécdota. El mafioso comenzó a repasar en su mente diversos recuerdos, hasta que encontró el indicado.

-Paliacate rojo? Mhhhhhh...ahhhh! Si, si lo recuerdo! Yo se lo regalé personalmente cuando lo aceptamos como parte de la banda. Le dimos una paliza como iniciación para entrar a la pandilla, terminó bastante golpeado, pero estaba muy contento cuando se lo di, y lo portaba con mucho orgullo, no se lo quitaba para nada. Incluso le conseguí también una de esas ridículas mochilas especiales para cachorros, modificada para usarla con sus armas y equipo de combate, así como un cirujano para el implante del chip que hace que funcionen. Desconozco que habrá hecho con ella, pero parece que si conservó su paliacate.

-Sí, lo estaba usando el día que me rescató en la selva- dijo Carlos, rememorando ese día.

-Quien lo diría? Bien que nos traicionó, pero seguía usando esa pañoleta, parece que no nos olvidó después de todo, estoy seguro que ese cabrón no ha cambiado nada y sigue siendo un sanguinario, seguro debió matar a otros de sus dueños antes de llegar contigo.

-Que quiere decir con eso? Tracker es un buen cachorro! Sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien!

-Un criminal siempre será un criminal, niño, por eso me extraña que ese pulgoso no te haya asesinado aún, y no te dejes engañar por su apariencia cariñosa y leal. Lo conocí bien, yo lo crie, lo convertí en un can despiadado y cruel, capaz de matar a cualquiera, ya sea humano o perro. Deberías agradecerme, si no sobrevive, podrás dormir tranquilo, tener de compañía a un asesino que puede rebanarte el cuello cuando te descuides no es seguro– dijo Tajo, tomando otro vaso con licor, saboreando la amarga bebida. Carlos guardó silencio, meditando las palabras pronunciadas por el mafioso; nunca había pensado en el origen y el pasado del chihuahua bilingüe cuando lo conoció, solo lo adoptó y lo aceptó en su vida, pero esas palabras lo hicieron pensar en el hecho de que todos los días y noches que compartió con Tracker, los había vivido al lado de un peligroso criminal, un prófugo de la justicia, alguien que pudo arrebatarle su vida, y eso le dio escalofríos. Sin embargo, recordó ese día en que lo conoció, cuando el cachorro lo rescató de ese oscuro agujero, así como se convirtió en el último miembro de los Paw Patrol y luego los ayudo a rescatar a Ryder en el templo de los monos, pero sobre todo, recordaba el primer abrazo que le dio, y pudo percibir que era alguien amoroso, valiente, fiel, un cachorro con buen corazón. Todas esas ideas tan contradictorias se agolpaban en su mente, y no quería creer en las palabras de Tajo, él quería creer en lo que había vivido con su amigo, aferrándose a las memorias de los momentos compartidos por ambos: las búsquedas de ruinas antiguas, el hallazgo del tesoro de Jack Skalawack, sus viajes de exploración, los cuidados a los monos y otros animales de la jungla, la celebración de su cumpleaños, y las aventuras vividas al lado de los PAW Patrol. Esos eran los verdaderos momentos que le importaban, y no le interesaba más saber del Tracker criminal y asesino que describió el mafioso, sino del noble cachorro que conocía mejor que nadie. Se armó de valor y estaba a punto de contestarle al peligroso sujeto, cuando todos oyeron una señal de alerta en el interior del vehículo, que provenía de la tableta propiedad de Tajo.

-Parece que estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino –dijo Carlos, revisando el mapa y la tableta. Observaron el lugar y vieron que era uno de los lugares más alejados de la jungla, un lugar solitario; aún tenía algo de vegetación selvática, pero el terreno era más pedregoso, franqueado por varios barrancos, cercano a un rio que desembocaba justo en el mar.

-Ya casi llegamos, pero debemos disminuir la marcha.

-Como que debemos ir más lento? Así nunca llegaremos! –reclamó Tajo enfurecido.

-Este lugar está lleno de barrancos profundos, y el terreno es algo inestable, si no tenemos cuidado, podríamos caer en alguno –dijo Carlos. Tajo miró molesto al niño, quería contradecir lo que dijo, pero sabía que tenía razón, así que no tuvo otra opción que secundar su consejo.

-VE MAS DESPACIO TUNCO! Insisto, voy a matar al pendejo que dejo caer mi envío ahí- dijo el criminal, dando un manotazo a la puerta. Condujeron por varios minutos que parecían eternos, recorriendo el inhóspito sitio con lentitud.

-Casi llegamos, pero tendremos que llegar a pie, para asegurarnos de que el terreno es seguro.

El mafioso bufó de mala gana, bajando de la camioneta. Sus secuaces bajaron inmediatamente, apuntando a Carlos con sus armas. El chico se limitó a verificar el mapa y la tableta, caminando al frente de la comitiva. El grupo avanzaba lento, atentos en todo momento a los posibles peligros que pudieran presentarse en un lugar así, ya fueran fieras salvajes o invitados inoportunos. Unos minutos después, Carlos se detuvo frente a la orilla de un barranco, desde donde pudo ver con claridad lo que buscaban: una caja de gran tamaño, de madera reforzada color café oscura, amarrada con cintos de nivel industrial, la cual probablemente fue lanzada desde un avión. La caja estaba colgada de una rama por los restos del paracaídas, los cuales se veían que no resistirían mucho tiempo. El joven explorador volteó y señaló su hallazgo.

-Ahí está lo que buscan, pero se ve que será complicado llegar ahí, como van a recuperar eso?

-Muy sencillo: tú vas a recuperarlo por nosotros- dijo Tajo con malicia.

-QUEEEE? –preguntó Carlos molesto. Estaba a punto de protestar, pero vio que el mafioso y sus cómplices le apuntaban con sus armas, cortando cartucho y preparados para disparar.

-Supongo que…que no tengo muchas opciones –dijo el chico resignado.

-Así me gusta, muchacho- dijo el mafioso burlonamente-. Daga! Traé el camión lo más cerca que puedas y saca las sogas, usaremos la grúa para recuperar el paquete.

La criminal obedeció a su jefe y regreso a donde dejaron la camioneta. Acercó el vehículo a unos veinte metros de distancia del borde, una distancia prudente para el vehículo maniobrara. Tomó una larga soga, atando un extremo a una grúa neumática colocada al frente de la camioneta, y el otro extremo de lo dio a Carlos. El joven se ató la soga a su cuerpo, y comenzó a descender lentamente por la saliente del barranco, ante la férrea vigilancia de Tajo y sus cómplices. Ninguno se percataba que cierta cachorra observaba desde lejos toda la operación.

-Ryder, aquí Skye, ese tal Tajo ya llegó al lugar indicado, y parece que está obligando a Carlos a recuperar el paquete –susurró la cachorra.

-De acuerdo, ya casi llegamos, no los pierdas de vista –dijo Ryder.

-Entendido, solo intervendré si veo que la vida de Carlos está en inminente peligro, todos están armados y se ven peligrosos, así que tengan cuidado. Cambio y fuera –concluyó la cachorra. Al oír eso Ryder se puso nervioso, pues sabía que lo que tenían en el Paw Patroller no sería suficiente para repeler un ataque, pero si no intervenían, la vida de su amigo estaría en peligro. Decidió contactar al otro cachorro que había enviado para verificar su estado.

-Zuma, puedes oírme? –preguntó Ryder.

-Fuewte y claro, desde aquí puedo vew lo que decía Skye, pero tampoco puedo acewcawme mucho o esos tipos me verán.

-Correcto, solo vigila y mantente al pendiente de lo ocurra, no quiero que corran riesgos.

-Enterado Wyder, seguiré vigilando desde aquí, Zuma fuera– dijo el labrador. Con las noticias de su equipo completo, el chico decidió reunir al resto de sus cachorros para repasar el plan.

-Bien cachorros, esto es lo que haremos: Chase, tu crearas una distracción; Rocky, tu usarás tu camión para derribar su vehículo, así evitaremos que esos tipos escapen.

-Lo hare Ryder, verde es mi color!

-Rubble, en cuando actúe Rocky, quiero que le des apoyo con tu vehículo modificado.

-Por supuesto, Rubble a toooooooda velocidad!

-Chase, tú me ayudarás para rodearlos y emboscarlos, espero que las modificaciones que hice a tu mochila nos sirvan, sé que aún no está habilitada para fuerza letal, pero deben ser suficientes para distraer a esos criminales en lo que rescatamos a Carlos.

-No se preocupe jefe Ryder, Chase se hará cargo!

-Bien, prepárense cachorros, será una misión muy peligrosa, y la vida de nuestro amigo está en riesgo, no podemos fallar, y si es necesario, hagan lo posible por defender sus vidas, usen sus garras, dientes y talentos naturales, PAW PATROL, ENTRA EN ACCIÓN!

Todos tomaron sus puestos y se prepararon para enfrenar una de las misiones más peligrosas que habían enfrentado hasta ese día, salvar la vida de su amigo Carlos.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Ryder y los PAW Patrol se preparaban para rescatar a Carlos, el doctor Hoffman y su equipo hacían lo necesario para salvar la vida del chihuahua. Marshall estaba dentro del quirófano, observando con atención los procedimientos médicos que le practicaban a su amigo, algo que en cierta forma le atraía para adquirir más conocimientos que pudiera usar como paramédico, así que el cachorro estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que los doctores hacían, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una alarma que provenía de uno de los monitores.

-Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hoffman.

-Pero que pasa? –gritó el dálmata, asustado por el sonido.

-Doctor, la presión esta bajado rápidamente!-dijo una de las enfermeras.

-Informen –ordeno el doctor.

-Señor, se está desangrando, su bazo está muy dañado, lo estoy tratando de reparar, pero la hemorragia es bastante grave- dijo uno de los cirujanos.

-Pulso bajando a 87/50! –exclamo la enfermera.

-Que alguien traiga más unidades de plasma!- ordeno el doctor Hoffman. La enfermera tomó un teléfono que tenían en el quirófano, haciendo una llamada. Transcurrían los minutos y la alarma continuaba sonando, señal de que la situación aún era grave. La enfermera colgó el teléfono y se acercó corriendo al doctor en jefe.

-Doctor Hoffman, me informan que ya no tenemos más unidades de plasma del tipo que estamos usando, que van a tratar de conseguirlas, pero tardarán más de una hora.

-Demonios! No podemos esperar tanto, para ese momento, el cachorro ya estará muerto, si no hacemos algo se descompensara- dijo el doctor, mientras remendaba las heridas del chihuahua, y en ese momento, una idea paso por su mente.

-Marshall, que tipo de sangre tienes?

-Soy….soy..…soy DEA 1.1– dijo Marshall titubeante. El humano sonrió al escuchar eso, dejo por un momento lo que hacía y dirigió una mirada al dálmata.

-Escucha, quieres ayudarnos a salvar a tu amigo? Es tu oportunidad: necesito que le hagamos una trasfusión de emergencia y usaremos tu sangre para mantenerlo con vida, que dices?

-Yo…yo….hare lo que sea necesario para ayudarlo –dijo el dálmata con decisión.

-Excelente, eres un cachorro valiente. Katie, prepara a Marshall, rápido!

La joven veterinaria colocó a Marshall en una camilla, se puso unos guantes estériles y luego se dirigió a un estante con diverso instrumental quirúrgico, tomando torundas de algodón, un catéter enorme, una liga para torniquetes, desinfectantes, un juego de venoclisis y un equipo de transfusión de bomba automática. Una vez que tenía todo lo necesario, se acercó al cachorro, lo tomó del brazo derecho del cachorro, le hizo un torniquete con la liga. Luego tomó el desinfectante, aplicándolo en una parte de su brazo. Esperó unos segundos a que el desinfectante hiciera efecto, tiempo que aprovecho para conectar unas mangueras al equipo de bomba automática. Después de preparar el aparato, comenzó a buscar una vena idónea para la extracción. Logró encontrar una, así que tomó la enorme aguja y sujetó al brazo de Marshall, preparándose para introducir el catéter e iniciar la transfusión.

-Esto te dolerá un poco, pero nos ayudara para salvarlo, trata de soportarlo, por favor.

-No te preocupes Katie, toma toda la que necesiten, no dejare morir a Tracker.

Katie froto la cabeza del dálmata para tranquilizarlo. Respiró profundo e introdujo la aguja en su brazo, el cachorro hizo una leve mueca de dolor, pero guardó silencio y cerró sus ojos. La joven conectó la aguja al aparato que comenzó a extraer el líquido rojo, y después preparó al chihuahua igual que hizo con el dálmata, colocándole la aguja con la cual recibiría la sangre. Unos minutos después, vio como la máquina bombeaba la sangre del cachorro paramédico a su amigo, mientras los doctores hacían todo lo posible para continuar con la intervención quirúrgica. Marshall miró hacia la mesa de cirugía, concentrándose en Tracker.

 _-Resiste amigo, no te des por vencido, haremos lo posible por ayudarte, resiste por Carlos–_ pensó el dálmata.


	7. Friends forever

**Capítulo 7: Friends forever**

Carlos luchaba por descender por el traicionero risco, bajo la férrea supervisión de Tajo. Sujetaba con fuerza la cuerda con la cual iba haciendo rapel, descendiendo con lentitud, cuidándose de no resbalar hacia una muerte segura. Poco a poco avanzaba hasta que llegó a una pequeña saliente de roca, cercana a la rama de la cual colgaba la caja. Ahora tenía que acercarse hacia su objetivo, pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, sobre todo porque sabía que en cuando Tajo tuviera su preciosa carga, sus servicios ya no serían necesarios, lo que significaba que su vida pendía de un hilo. Con paso titubeante, se movía en la precaria saliente de roca, tratando de sostenerse para no caer al vacío.

-APURATE MOCOSO! Quiero irme de aquí con mi encargo antes del anochecer! Tal vez te deje hacernos una buena cena para celebrar! –dijo burlonamente el criminal.

Tras angustiosos minutos, y sin hacer caso a las burlas del molesto sujeto, Carlos logró alcanzar la rama donde la misteriosa caja se encontraba colgada. Caminó sobre ella, esperando que el exceso de peso no la rompiera. La rama crujía a cada paso, pero se mantenía firme. Llegó hasta la parte donde los restos del paracaídas la sostenían, Echó un vistazo y vio que las cuerdas y la tela estaban muy enredados, por lo que no podía aflojarlos solo con sus manos, necesitaría algo para cortarla, pero los mafiosos lo habían despojado de toda herramienta.

-ESTA MUY ENREDADA! TIENE ALGO CON QUE CORTAR ESTO? –gritó Carlos. Tajo murmuró algunos insultos entre dientes y buscó entre sus bolsillos. Sacó una navaja de muelle plegable, la cual lanzó en dirección al chico explorador. Carlos casi resbala, pero logró tomarla.

-AHÍ TIENES! AHORA DATE PRISA! MAS TE VALE QUE ESA CAJA NO SE CAIGA, O TE LANZARE AL FONDO DE ESE ABISMO! –gritó el mafioso. Carlos empezó a planificar como liberaría la caja; lo primero sería asegurar la caja, así que se quitó la soga que lo sostenía, tomó el resto y descendió por las cuerdas del paracaídas, las cuales eran más fuertes de lo que parecían. Bajó a la caja, anudando la soga con los cinchos de seguridad que mantenían cerrada la caja. Era una labor difícil, pero no tenía opción. Sabía que no podía de escapar, pues el cañón estaba muy alto, y aunque se lanzara, estaba alejado del agua, y en el fondo había filosas rocas que lo despedazarían al caer. Debía esperar el momento adecuado para escapar, pero mientras no lo hallara, tenía que obedecer las órdenes de Tajo, así lograría estar relativamente a salvo. Una vez que terminó de hacer el último nudo, hizo una seña con la mano.

-DAGA! ENCIENDE LA GRUA! –ordenó Tajo a su cómplice. La mujer regresó a la camioneta, jaló una palanca y la grúa se activó, retrayendo lentamente la cuerda. Una vez que Carlos sintió como se tensaba la soga, comenzó a cortar las cuerdas del paracaídas, para que al subir la caja no se ladeara o se golpeara con las rocas. La operación de recuperación estaba saliendo bien, así que el chico se aferró a la caja con fuerza, esperando que no lo mataran al concluir. A lo lejos, Skye atestiguaba todo lo que sucedía con sus gafas telescópicas. Sabía que era hora de informar a Ryder la situación, así que ladró en voz baja para activar su placa.

-Ryder! Están subiendo la caja, y Carlos va encima de ella, tengan cuidado! –susurró Skye.

-Lo tendremos Skye, mantente al pendiente, cambio y fuera! –dijo Ryder. Sabía que era el momento, debían ejecutar el plan lo antes si querían rescatar a su amigo convida, así que se dirigió al resto de sus leales perritos.

-Cachorros, llegó el momento! Es hora de actuar, quiero que se apeguen al plan y hagan lo mejor posible, recuerden, el objetivo es salvar a Carlos, PAW PATROL, ENTRA EN ACCIÓN!

Chase, Rocky y Rubble aullaron al unísono. Abordaron sus vehículos, listos para iniciar con su plan. Ryder también subió a su todoterreno, esperando que su plan resultara bien.

Tajo frotaba sus manos con ansias, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra, contemplando como su preciada carga subía. Esperaba revisar su contenido, así como salir de esa selva, pero además de eso, había algo que deseaba con fervor: constatar que Tracker estuviera muerto. Sabía que si el cachorro había fallecido, se regocijaría frente a Carlos con eso, y si aún estaba vivo, vería la forma de torturarlo como venganza. Quería hacerlo sufrir, lo que incluiría al chico explorador entre sus planes. Estaba entretenido en sus pensamientos, cuando Tunco se acercó al mafioso.

-Jefe, cree que ese perro aun este vivo? –dijo el cómplice.

-Me leíste la mente Tunco, la verdad no lo sé, le di una buena putiza, pero conociéndolo, seguro sobrevivió. Yo espero que sí, así podremos divertirnos con él un rato antes de tronarlo.

-Y que haremos con ese niño?- preguntó el criminal. Tunco volvió a sonreír, mirando al criminal.

-Ya veremos, si me agarra de buenas, tal vez lo deje vivir, pero sino, le tengo reservadas varias sorpresas, así ese cachorro deseara no haber nacido, y podremos deshacernos de ambos.

Los dos criminales sonrieron maliciosamente, mirando como la caja y el muchacho se elevaban lenta pero constantemente. Carlos se aferraba a la soga, rogando para que algún milagro lo salvara de ese infortunio. En eso, los mafiosos oyeron un extraño sonido, y vieron tres recipientes metálicos que cayeron cerca de ellos, los cuales estallaron, liberando un denso humo que los cubrió, haciéndolos toser. Luego escucharon el sonido de varios vehículos que se acercaban, así como un megáfono que se encendía. Una voz gritó por el altavoz, la cual Carlos reconoció de inmediato.

-ALTO, EN NOMBRE DE LA LEY! SOMOS LOS PAW PATROL! RINDANSE AHORA!

Era Chase quien gritaba esa orden. El chico suspiro con alivio, sabía que su fiel cachorro logró contactar a sus amigos, ahora solo era cuestión de saber cómo iban a rescatarlo, en especial por la clase de enemigos a los que se enfrentarían. El humo cubrió a los tres mafiosos, quienes se aprestaron a tomar sus armas para responder a la agresión.

-QUIENES SON…..COFF COFF…..ESOS PAW….COFF COFF...PATROL…..? –dijo Tunco.

-COFF COFF…JEFE…..ES UNA….COFF COFF….EMBOSCADA! –grito Daga, tosiendo y poniéndose su pañoleta en el rostro para evitar respirar el humo.

-OBVIO QUE…COFF COFF….ES UNA COFF COFF…..EMBOSCADA…..NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS PENDEJOS….ATAQUEN! –gritó Tajo molesto. Oculto tras unos árboles, Ryder observaba la acción y preparaba la siguiente fase de su plan.

-Es el momento, ahora Rocky! –ordenó Ryder. El mestizo avanzó rápidamente con su camión, en dirección de la Jeep Wrangler de los criminales. Una vez que se puso al lado del vehículo, activó el pequeño pero potente montacargas de su camión, alzando la camioneta hasta voltearla, cayendo aparatosamente. Para completar la maniobra, el Paw Patroller se interpuso en la única ruta de escape. La grúa de la camioneta de Tajo se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que tanto Carlos como la caja se tambalearan, pero afortunadamente la soga no se soltó y se mantenía firme, así que el chico explorador decidió trepar por la cuerda. Era difícil, pero sería la única oportunidad que tendría para escapar en medio de la confusión.

-Listo Ryder, con esto no podrán escapar- dijo Rocky.

-MI TROCA!…COFF COFF, DAGAAAA! ACABA CON ELLOS! –grito Tajo. La criminal obedeció, atravesó la densa cortina de humo y cuando vio al mestizo, le apunto con su ametralladora y comenzó a disparar. Rocky apenas logró cubrirse detrás de su camión, pero veía como las balas perforaban con facilidad la lámina del vehículo. Incluso una alcanzó a rozar su oreja derecha, así que se tiró al piso y se cubrió la cabeza con sus patas para evitar más heridas, pero sabía que no podía defenderse y estaba indefenso ante el ataque de la criminal.

-Ryder, ayuda! Mi camión no aguantara por mucho tiempo!

-Tranquilo Rocky, ahí va la ayuda, CHASE, ES TU TURNO!

La delincuente avanzaba cada vez más hacia el camión de reciclaje de Rocky, disparando conforme avanzaba, hasta que se acabó el cargador. Tomó otro y se preparó para recargar su arma, cuando escuchó el sonido de otro vehículo. Era Chase, vistiendo su uniforme táctico de espía. Condujo su patrulla en dirección hacia Daga, quien tiró su arma y rodó para evitar ser arrollada por el cachorro policía. Sacó una pistola Colt 1911 de su cinturón y disparó hacia el vehículo policiaco hasta que se agotó el cargador. Estaba a punto de recargar, cuando Chase descendió de su vehículo y miró a Daga, quien ya estaba lista para apuntar al cachorro.

-RUFF RUFF, RED ELECTRIFICADA!- de su mochila saco su lanzador y una red salió en dirección de la criminal, la cual se enredó en su cuerpo y luego emitió una descarga eléctrica. La corriente paso por el cuerpo de la mujer, haciendo que gritara, retorciéndose hasta quedar inconsciente. Chase aprovecho ese momento para amarrarla y dejarla sometida. Era un problema menos, pero ahora faltaba Tunco, quien logró salir de la cortina de humo y vio lo que sucedía con su cómplice.

-DAGAAAAA! MALDITOS SARNOSOS! VOY A ACABARLOS CON TODOS USTEDES! –gritó disgustado y tomando su rifle de asalto, disparó en dirección de Chase, quien se refugió detrás de su patrulla, cuyo material era más resistente que el del camión de Rocky. Sin embargo, su vehículo también estaba cediendo a las ráfagas del arma de Tunco. El mestizo se arrastró hacia el pastor alemán, quien se cubría la cabeza con sus patas.

-Ahora que haremos? –preguntó Rocky.

-Descuida, sigue la siguiente parte del plan, RUBBLE, ES TU TURNO, AHORA!

De entre la espesa vegetación, salió Rubble con su excavadora selvática, la cual había sido modificada por Rocky con gruesas placas en la cabina del piloto y del motor. Tunco disparó hacia el vehículo amarillo, pero éste logró resistir los impactos de las balas.

-DESCUIDEN AMIGOS, RUBBLE SE ENCARGARA A TOOOOODA VELOCIDAD! –gritó el bulldog, tratando de acorralar al corpulento sujeto, Luego activó un botón, el cual desplegó el brazo de la excavadora, con una sorpresa adicional: el electroimán que utilizaban para recoger chatarra, pero optimizado para ser mas potente. En ese momento, tanto el arma de Tunco como el propio sujeto fueron elevados por el artefacto, quedando pegado por los objetos metálicos que traía, algo que tomó por sorpresa al criminal al verse a más de seis metros del suelo.

-BAJENME DE AQUÍ PULGOSOS! –gritó aterrado el maleante.

-Con gusto –dijo Rubble, apagando el electroimán, dejando caer aparatosamente al maleante. Tunco trató de incorporarse, pero el bulldog activó nuevamente el aparato, elevándolo nuevamente. Repitió la misma operación unas tres veces más, hasta que el sujeto quedo inconsciente y pegado al electroimán.

-Mantenlo así Rubble, iremos por ese tal…Chase fue interrumpido cuando un disparo le dio a uno de los faros de la excavadora de Rubble. Los tres cachorros voltearon y vieron a Tajo, quien portaba dos pistolas y comenzó a dispararles.

-MUERAN, HIJOS DE SU PERRA MADRE! –gritó el mafioso, descargando sus dos armas. Chase y Rocky se ocultaron detrás de la excavadora de Rubble, mientras el bulldog hacia lo posible por retroceder su vehículo para evitar las balas. Chase decidió implementar otra idea.

-Rubble, sigue retrocediendo y no sueltes a ese tipo! Rocky, ayúdame con él otro, yo lo distraeré mientras tú lo emboscas! RUFF RUFF, CAÑÓN DE PELOTAS!–dijo Chase, sacando de su mochila su lanzador, disparando sus pelotas de tenis en dirección del criminal, solo que a una velocidad y fuerza mayor. Tajo se cubrió momentáneamente para cubrirse de los dolorosos impactos de las pelotas, momento que aprovechó Rocky para lanzarse sobre Tajo, mordiendo su pierna derecha con fuerza. Chase también corrió para auxiliar a su compañero, se abalanzó sobre el mafioso y mordió su brazo izquierdo, logrando distraer su atención, momento que Ryder aprovechó para dirigirse hacia la orilla del precipicio. Se asomó y lo primero que vio fue a Carlos, quien seguía trepando por la soga.

-Tranquilo Carlos, te ayudaremos a salir de aquí, iré por mi todoterreno para subirte –dijo Ryder.

-Solo…..date…prisa!- dijo Carlos, sujetándose de la soga. Ryder volteó para ir hacia su todoterreno, pero apenas alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando sintió que algo lo golpeaba en su rostro, derribándolo. Trató de levantarse, pero sintió como una fuerte patada lo regresó al suelo, haciendo que viera todo borroso, pero alcanzó a ver una figura frente a él. Era Tajo, quien sostenía a un golpeado y malherido Chase, apuntándole al cachorro con su arma.

-Creíste que me ibas a detener con estos sarnosos? No me hagas reir! No es la primera vez que trato con perros, mocoso. Al menos Tracker sabía cómo destrozar apropiadamente a un cabrón en combate, estos pinches pulgosos ni siquiera saben morder.

Ryder sacudió su cabeza para combatir el mareo y alcanzó a ver como el mafioso le apuntaba con su arma, sosteniendo al pastor alemán por el cuello, casi asfixiándolo. En el suelo, cerca de la camioneta, vio el cuerpo inerte de Rocky, también lleno de moretones.

-Que….que les hiciste? –preguntó Ryder nervioso, al pensar en lo peor.

-Lo…..siento…jefe…..Ry….der….no…..no pudimos…..de…ternlo –balbuceó Chase, con su hocico sangrante. Tajo volteó a ver al chico, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-Descuida, solo les di una buena chinga para que aprendan a respetar a sus mayores –dijo el mafioso, acercándose al precipicio y mirando de reojo que la caja aun estuviera en su sitio-, y ahora, si quieres que deje vivir a tus pinches perritos, liberaras a mi gente y nos ayudaran a sacar de aquí mi paquete, ese enorme camión que tienes atrás nos servirá muy bien para huir.

-No….lo ayudes…Ryder…..no es de…. –dijo Chase, pero Tajo lo calló dándole un fuerte golpe en su nariz con la cacha de su revolver. El pastor alemán chilló con fuerza y guardó silencio. Ryder contemplo como abundante sangre corría por la nariz y el hocico del pastor alemán y apretó los puños por la impotencia de ver como su cachorro eran lastimado.

-BASTA! DEJALO EN PAZ! TE AYUDARE PERO SUELTALO! –gritó suplicante el chico.

-Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme mocoso, de hecho, no te necesito, puedo matarte ahora mismo y nadie me lo impedirá, no creas que no lo haré solo porque eres un niño- dijo el mafioso. Amartilló su arma y apuntó directamente a Ryder, quien solo pensaba en que su plan fracasó, no solo Carlos estaba en peligro, sino también sus cachorros, pero se mantuvo firme para no mostrar miedo al temible sujeto. Tajo sonrió turbiamente, listo para apretar el gatillo, cuando una sombra se abalanzó detrás de él. Era Carlos, quien aprovecho el tiempo en que todo esto sucedía para subir por la soga. Estaba agotado, pero al ver que el criminal estaba a punto de matar a Ryder, con sus últimas fuerzas se abalanzó sobre Tajo, brincó a su espalda, tomándolo del cuello, alzó el cuchillo que le dio para liberar las amarras de la caja, y lo apuñaló en un ojo, causándole suficiente dolor para soltar el revólver y a Chase.

-AAAHHGGGGGG! PINCHE MOCOSO! VOY A MATARTE! –gritaba Tajo, tratando de quitarse en encima a Carlos, quien sacó el cuchillo del rostro del mafioso y lo alzó otra vez, listo para atacarlo nuevamente.

-ESTO ES POR TRACKER! –gritó Carlos, apuñalando el cuello del criminal varias veces. Tajo comenzó a sangrar profusamente por la herida, y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, sin percatarse que estaba a la orilla del precipicio. Aun en su estado, luchaba por quitarse al chico explorador de su espalda, pero en eso perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al precipicio. Ryder estaba horrorizado ante esa escena que sentía que corría ante sus ojos como si fuera en cámara lenta: Tajo y Carlos cayendo hacia el vacío, el mafioso con una expresión de dolor y angustia, y su amigo quien solo alcanzó a esbozar una débil sonrisa y cerró sus ojos, aceptando su trágico destino, pero satisfecho por salvar a Ryder y a los otros.

-CARLOOOOOOS! –gritó el joven rescatista, desesperado al ver como su amigo caía hacia una muerte segura. De pronto, una figura rosada se dirigía a él a una gran velocidad. Era Skye, quien salió de su escondite y voló en dirección del chico latino.

-SUJETATE!– gritó Skye. Eso hizo reaccionar a Carlos, quien logró sujetarse de las patas de la cockapoo. Skye hizo un esfuerzo por subir al chico, forzando los motores de su mochila voladora al máximo para sostener el peso de ambos, pero poco a poco lograron elevarse, hasta que lograron llegar a la orilla del acantilado, justo en el momento en que la mochila de Skye se apagó, pero consiguiendo llegar a salvo. Ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Carlos abrazó a la cachorra con fuerza, agradeciéndole por su noble acción.

-Eso estuvo cerca, gracias Skye– dijo Carlos. Ryder se acercó corriendo a ambos y también se unió al abrazo. Permanecieron así por un par de minutos.

-Están bien? -pregunto Ryder. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Skye se separó de ellos cuando vio a Chase tirado en el suelo, lo que la hizo preocuparse y corrió a su lado, empujándolo con su nariz para hacerlo reaccionar.

-CHASE! CHASE! HÁBLAME POR FAVOR, CHASEEEEEE!- gritó la cachorra con su voz quebrada. El pastor alemán empezó a moverse, abriendo sus ojos en dirección a Skye.

-Skye….estoy….un…poco…..adolorido….pero….bien…..me….alegra…..verte

-No vuelvas a jugar al héroe así, me asustaste tonto! Yo….yo…. –dijo con una lágrima y abrazo al pastor alemán, quien le correspondió y la sujeto con la poca fuerza que tenía. Ryder y Carlos se acercaron, lo que hizo que Chase rompiera el abrazo y gritara consternado.

-Ryder!…Rocky…..Rubble…que les paso….?

El chico rescatista miro a lo lejos y vio Rubble, quien movió su pata para saludarlo, aún montado en su excavadora, así que corrió hacia el mestizo, quien seguía inerte en el suelo. Puso su mano en el cuello de Rocky, y espero un momento, logrando sentir un pulso algo débil pero constante. Ryder movió al cachorro reciclador, quien comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-Ryder….Carlos está…bien? Perdón….yo…no pude…no pude con ese tipo….yo…..

-No digas nada Rocky, hicieron lo que pudieron, Carlos está sano y salvo, de hecho él nos salvó, así que ya todo termino –dijo el chico acariciando la cabeza del mestizo. Tomó su comunicador y oprimio el icono del cachorro nadador.

-Zuma, necesito que te reúnas con nosotros, Chase y Rocky esta heridos y tú sabes un poco de primeros auxilios, necesito tu ayuda.

-Wocky y Chase, están heridos? Voy en camino Wyder, no tardo!– dijo el labrador, iba a activar su deslizador cuando recibió otra llamada.

-Otra cosa Zuma, no has visto a Tajo ahí abajo? Vimos que cayó pero no sabemos si escapó.

-De hecho si, está aquí, pero….será mejor que lo veas por tí mismo– dijo Zuma, alzando su collar para que enfocara hacia un montón de rocas donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida del mafioso, el cual estaba grotescamente torcido y despedazado entre las filosas formaciones rocosas, bañándolas con su sangre. Ryder y Carlos miraron la terrible escena, pasmados pero aliviados.

-Tuvo un final violento, pero al menos sabemos que no volverá a dañar a nadie más. Regresa con nosotros Zuma, para que regresemos a casa!

El labrador aulló y cerró la comunicación. En eso, oyeron el sonido de varias sirenas que se acercaban al lugar. Era la policía de Green Valley, la ciudad más cercana a la selva.

-La policía de Green Valley, si lograron atender mi llamado! –exclamó Chase contento. Ryder se acercó a los uniformados que llegaron con sus armas desenfundadas. El chico se identificó, explicándoles todo lo sucedido, desde el secuestro de Carlos hasta el plan de rescate. Una vez que todo fue aclarado, los oficiales tomaron la custodia de los criminales.

-Parece que lograron manejarlo joven Ryder, no se preocupe, nosotros nos haremos cargo tanto de esos matones como del cuerpo de Tajo y de su carga.

-Se lo agradezco oficial Miller, si no requieren nada más, nos retiraremos.

Ryder estrechó la mano del oficial y se dirigió al Paw Patroller con el resto de los cachorros, quienes ya lo esperaban dentro del camión. Rubble y Skye atendían a Chase y Rocky, quienes descansaban en uno de los asientos, todo bajo las indicaciones de Zuma. Ryder ocupó su asiento al lado de Perrobot, y apenas se sentó, Carlos se le acercó en silencio.

-Gracias por salvarme Ryder, no es que quiera verme algo ansioso, pero…quisiera saber que sucedió con Tracker –dijo el chico latino con nerviosismo. Ryder miro a su amigo, sabía que quería una respuesta sincera, así que puso su mano en el hombro del apesadumbrado chico.

-Carlos…..hasta donde sabemos…él estaba muy grave, Marshall logró llevarlo con vida al hospital veterinario de Bahía Aventura, aún no sabemos cómo esta, pero no te preocupes, iremos a verlo enseguida –dijo Ryder, volteando a ver al cachorro metálico-. Perrobot! Vamos al hospital, a toda velocidad! Llevaremos a Rocky y Chase y veremos a Tracker!

El perro robótico ladró, obedeciendo la orden de su amo. Encendió el motor y condujo el enorme camión en dirección a Bahía Aventura. Todos estaban a la expectativa, en particular Carlos, quien no sabía que es lo que encontraría al llegar a su destino.

* * *

Transcurrieron más de dos horas de viaje desde la selva hasta Bahía Aventura. Finalmente, el Paw Patroller llegó al hospital veterinario, donde Katie y dos enfermeros los esperaban. Tomaron a Rocky y a Chase para darles una mejor atención médica, así como curar adecuadamente sus heridas. La joven veterinaria vio a Carlos y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Carlos, estas bien! Me alegro tanto!- dijo la chica rubia. El chico latino estaba ruborizado, pero igual correspondió el gesto de amabilidad. Ryder se acercó y Katie lo miró, asustada al ver al joven rescatista con un vendaje en su cabeza y su rostro con un gran moretón.

-Ryder….pero….pero que te paso?- preguntó preocupada-, estas bien? Te lastimaron? Dime!

-Es una larga historia, pero digamos que fuimos rescatados por quien íbamos a rescatar. Buen trabajo allá Carlos, te debo mi vida y la de mis cachorros, gracias –dijo estrechando su mano.

-Habrías hecho lo mismo por mí Ryder, pero ahora me interesa otra cosa. Katie, como…como esta Tracker? –preguntó el chico latino. Katie se tranquilizó un poco para poder responderle.

-Te llevaremos a verlo en un momento, pero antes, veremos a Chase y a Rocky.

Carlos y Ryder asintieron, así como el resto de los cachorros. Todos entraron a hospital, caminaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una habitación donde estaban Chase y Rocky con varias vendas. Una doctora de pelo castaño y tez morena salió al encuentro del grupo.

-Estos pequeños se portaron muy bien, por suerte sus heridas no son graves, considero que ya pueden retirarse, solo no jueguen muy brusco por un par de días, entendieron?

-CLARO QUE SI, DOCTORA ROGERS! –dijeron ambos cachorros. Salieron del consultorio a paso lento, pero al ver a su dueño, se abalanzaron sobre las piernas de Ryder. Zuma, Skye y Rubble se acercaron a ellos y los abrazaron.

-Me alegra ver que estén bien –dijo Ryder, sobando las cabezas de los dos cachorros. Un momento después, toda la comitiva se dirigió al área de camas, donde encontraron al padre de Katie, saliendo de uno de los cuartos.

-Ryder, me da gusto verte, y tú debes de ser Carlos, Katie me ha habado de ti, esto significa que lograron traerte a salvo.

-Así es doctor, gracias a Ryder y los Paw Patrol. Podría decirme como…..como esta Tracker? -dijo suplicante. El doctor se quitó las gafas por un momento y respiro para poder hablar.

-Te seré sincero, nos costó bastante trabajo ayudarlo, estaba muy grave, incluso estuvimos a punto de perderlo en el quirófano, la verdad nos estábamos dando por vencido.

Carlos estaba aterrado al escuchar esas palabras, al igual que los demás. Su amado cachorro, quien sacrificó su vida por él, al borde de la muerte, una imagen que lo deprimió mucho.

-Pero la providencia nos favoreció, además de la ayuda de otro cachorro valiente, logramos estabilizarlo, y al final, logramos salvar su vida, no es así Marshall? –dijo el doctor, dejando pasar al dálmata, quien salió del cuarto vistiendo una bata blanca.

-MARSHALL!- gritaron todos los cachorros entusiasmados.

-Hola amigos…que…...qué bueno que lograron….salvar a Carlos –dijo el dálmata, un poco balbuceante-, discúlpenme, me siento un poco más torpe de lo acostumbrado, tuve que donar bastante sangre, pero valió la pena para salvar a Tracker.

-Así es, fuiste muy valiente, amiguito –dijo el doctor, frotando la cabeza del dálmata, quien avanzó hacia el grupo. El doctor volvió a mirar a Carlos, quien se veía impaciente.

-Escucha, sé que quieres verlo, ahora está descansando, pero puedes pasar, solo no hagas mucho ruido. Ha pasado por mucho y tal vez aún este sedado, dale un poco de tiempo.

Carlos asintió con la cabeza. Entró a una habitación blanca con una cama en el fondo, junto a una ventana. En la cama, podía ver al chihuahua acostado, lleno de vendajes en su pecho y sus heridas superficiales. Dos de sus patas estaban sujetadas por un aparato especial con férulas protectoras para estabilizarlos, y uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un parche médico. El chihuahua estaba dormido y respiraba con lentitud, pero estaba vivo. El joven latino sintió como se le partía el corazón al ver a su amado cachorro en tal lastimero estado. Se colocó a un lado de su cama, acercándose con cuidado.

-Tracker, despierta amigo, ya estoy aquí –susurró Carlos. No tuvo una respuesta inicial, pero de repente, vio una oreja del cachorro moverse un poco, como si buscara la fuente de ese sonido. Su ojo comenzó a parpadear y volteó para encontrarse con la borrosa figura de su amigo.

-Car….los…eres tu….ERES TU!….ESTAS VIVO!….IM…SO…HAPPY!

-Así es amigo, de no ser por tu ayuda, yo no estaría aquí –dijo el chico latino. De pronto, vio que el semblante de Tracker cambió a una expresión de dolor y arrepentimiento.

-Carlos…yo….lo siento!….i´m so sorry!…es mi culpa que Tajo te secuestrara….perdóname, perdóname! No merezco ser tu cachorro, soy…..soy un criminal! A very bad pup! Si quieres…si quieres que me vaya…..me iré de aquí. Solo me importa que estés a salvo! Si es necesario….saldré de tu vida….yo….– dijo el chihuahua sollozando y con su mirada empañada. El chico comenzó a frotar su cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

-Tracker, no tienes por qué culparte, tu no sabías que Tajo estaría ahí, y lo que hayas hecho en el pasado…eso no me importa, tu salvaste mi vida, dos veces! Cuando te conocí vi a un cachorro valiente y noble, alguien que da lo mejor por los demás, y es el cachorro con quien quiero crecer y compartir mi vida, eres ese cachorro que yo quiero como mi amigo, yo quiero al Tracker amable y valiente, no quiero a nadie más conmigo.

-Pero…y si Tajo regresa…que tal si se quiere vengar? –preguntó con terror en su ojo.

-No te preocupes, Tajo no volverá a molestarnos, me encargue de él, lo hice por ti

-Yo….yo….estoy feliz por volver a verte, no me importa volver a arriesgar mi vida, eres mi dueño y mi amigo, mi mejor amigo! My best friend!

-Tú también lo eres Tracker, somos amigos por siempre, friends forever!

-Yes…friends forever!

Carlos abrazó a Tracker con fuerza, ambos derramando lágrimas de felicidad, felices por estar reunidos nuevamente. Un minuto después, Ryder y los demás cachorros entraron, conmovidos por la escena, compartiendo la felicidad del joven latino al lado de su inseparable amigo.

(Canción para el cierre: "Friends will be friends", del grupo Queen)

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Y así hemos llegado al final de esta emocionante historia, la cual será la primera de muchas otras que tengo planeadas para nuestro chihuahua favorito, les agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que me acompañaron en este recorrido literario (_ _Napo-01, NippyDzk, Wolfito y otros mas), sus palabras y comentarios me ayudan a seguir adelante y brindarles historias de calidad._

 _Este tren llego a su destino, que disfruten los siguientes trenes que los esperan._


End file.
